Nintendo
Nintendo Co., Ltd. (en Japonés: ) es una compañía multinacional japonesa de productos electrónicos con sede en Kyoto, Japón. Nintendo es la mayor compañía de videojuegos del planeta por ingresos. Fundada el 23 de septiembre de 1889 por Fusajirō Yamauchi, era originalmente una compañía de fabricación de cartas hanafuda. Sobre 1963, la compañía intentó otros negocios, como cabinas de servicio y hoteles. Abandonando sus anteriores venturas de los juguetes en los años 1960, Nintendo desarrolló compañía de videojuegos en los años 1970, convirtiéndose en la más influente de la industria y la tercera compañía más grande de Japón con un valor de 85 mil millones de dólares. (85.000.000.000$). Nintendo of America también es propietaria del equipo de béisbol de Seattle Mariners. La palabra "Nintendo" puede ser traducida del japonés como "Que el cielo decida". A fecha del 31 de marzo de 2014, Nintendo ha vendido 670.430.000 de unidades de consolas y 4.230.000.000 unidades de juegos. Entraron en el mercado de los videojuegos creandon sus propias consolas y unidades de mano tales como Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy, Nintendo 64 y Game Boy Advance, entre muchas otras. Han desarrollado una gran cantidad de series de videojuegos, pero no se limitan solo a Mario, Pokémon y The Legend of Zelda. Son estadísticamente una de las empresas de videojuegos más poderosas del mercado debido a que sus consolas de última generación, que consisten en la Wii y la Nintendo DS, llegaron a la cima de las listas de éxitos cada semana, algo que no había ocurrido durante bastante tiempo. La Wii ha vendido más unidades que la Xbox 360 de Microsoft y la PlayStation 3 de Sony, al mismo tiempo que la Nintendo DS también ha vendido más unidades que PlayStation Portable de Sony. Recientemente, la compañía lanzó su hardware de generación actual, el Nintendo Switch, después del desempeño decepcionante de las consolas de última generación, Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, que funcionan a una fracción de sus predecesores. 'Fundación' En 1889, un hombre cuyo nombre era Fusajiro Yamauchi, fundó la empresa de Nintendo, nombre que traducido al japonés significa "Lo que el cielo quiera",o"dejale la suerte al cielo" nombre que hacía referencia a su producto inicial; las cartas hanafuda. Las cartas Hanafuda permitieron un importante poder económico, pues las cartas se llegaron a vender en todo el mundo. Entre los clientes más potenciales de Nintendo, destacan la Yakuza, también conocida como mafia japonesa, y la mundialmente conocida empresa Disney, que realizó un contrato con Nintendo para que realizara sus cartas con personajes de Disney. Cuando el fundador se quiso jubilar, su yerno heredó su empresa, a cambio de que este también heredara el apellido Yamauchi. Este personaje fue un gran director en toda la historia de Nintendo, pero no era tan buen familiar como hombre de negocios, pues desapareció sin más dejando solos a su mujer, a su hijo, Hiroshi Yamauchi, y a su suegro. Siguiendo un poco los pasos del hombre que contribuiría a que las consolas fueran el futuro, la mayoría de los familiares de Hiroshi pensaban que lo mejor era que trabajara en la marina. Sin embargo, su tío, logró convencer a los que tenían ese pensamiento que Hiroshi se dedicara a dirigir Nintendo. 'Juguetes eléctricos, recreativas, y las Game & Watch' thumb|Game & Watch, la primera portátil de Nintendo Tras poco tiempo de que Hiroshi Yamauchi dirigera la empresa que está en boca de todos los lectores de esta wiki, un hombre llamado Gunpei Yokoi le recomendó al nuevo Yamauchi que invirtiera parte de la empresa en juguetes electrónicos, pues este campo estaba poco explotado y podía sacarse bastantes más beneficios de él. Nintendo sacó juguetes tales como la Ultra Hand, un existoso producto de grandes ventas. Con el tiempo, Nintendo dejó de dedicarse a estos "chismes", y se centró en hacer recreativas, las cuales no tuvieron más éxito que las Game & Watch. Estas pequeñas portátiles, algunas de doble pantalla, tenían un único juego predefinido, uno de los detalles que indujo al coleccionismo de estas. Más adelante, cuando Nintendo empezaba a tener aires de grandeza, pidió a Sony un informe sobre como debían fabricar una consola doméstica, a lo que respondieron-por cierta cantidad económica-que deberían tener cartuchos intercambiables. 'La era de los 8 BITS' thumb|Nintendo Entertainment System, la consola que llevó a Nintendo al estrellato Y así nació la NES. Esta fué acompañada de una gran campaña publicitaria, aunque en principio tuvo unos gravísimos errores. Se dice que los encargados de informar a Hiroshi del defecto de sus consolas fueron temblando, pero su reacción fue bastante inesperada; retirar todas las consolas en buen estado sustituyéndolas por otras con el mismo defecto. A pesar de la estupidez que se pueda observar al principio de escuchar esta decisión, fue la más inteligente, pues logró evitar que la prensa publicara que Nintendo había vendido consolas en mal estado. Tras este pequeño error que debemos "agradecer" a los que fallaron, la consola obtuvo unas ventas millonarias, superando las mismísimas 60 millones de unidades vendidas a nivel mundial. Pasaran años, tal vez alguna generación hasta que esas ventas se repitan. El gran Shigeru Miyamoto prosionó a la consola de juegos tales como Super Mario Bros y The Legend of Zelda (juego), y el otro genio Gunpei Yokoi, de una futura gran franquicia : Metroid. Este genio también creó una gran maravilla : Game Boy, con el Tetris declarado como mejor juego de la consola por los jugadores de aquella época. A pesar del rotundo éxito de la portátil, esta despertó un gigante, que no tardaría en convertirse en enemigo de la empresa y arruinarle bastantes generaciones... '16 BITS y proyectos fracasados' thumb|Super Nintendo fue la apuesta de Nintendo en la primera mitad de los años 90|173x173pxthumb|208x208px|Game Boy marcó la línea de consolas portátiles más famosa del mercado desde 1990 a 2008 Nintendo cometió un fallo colosal al intentar pasar a la siguiente generación, con su nueva consola: la SNES. No se trataba de una consola de 16 BITS normal, sino que tenía menos e intentaba restaurar ese error con chips para aumentar la potencia gráfica, pero no tanto como para alcanzar a los 16 BITS. Su gran competidora, Sega, no tardó en aprovecharse de ese error, y lanzó a la venta su Master System. Nintendo tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que una gran parte de sus seguidores le dejaron de lado y hacer la SNES. Esta consola recibió una camapaña publicitaria aun más grande que su predecesora, la NES, con anuncios televisivos de hasta 10 minutos. Además del gran catágolo de la consola, esta se proveía de numerosos chips, entre ellos, se destaca uno que permitía ver juegos poligonados, un predecesor de las 3D, y permitiendo el nacimiento de Star Fox. Otro gran juego que nació entonces fue F-Zero. Una de las grandes contribuyentes de los chips para la consola, no era otra sino la que había puesto los ojos en las ventas millonarias de la Game Boy, y que ansiaba esas ganancias : Sony. Tras la generación de la SNES, Nintendo firmó un contrato con Sony para hacer su nueva consola : la SNES CD, en la que Sony contribuiría incorporándole el lector. Sin embargo, Nintendo cometió otro error en su historia: darle la espalda. Por su cuenta, Nintendo había firmado un contrato con otra empresa para que también hiciera el lector, con lo que Sony aprovechó la ocasión para cancelar sus contratos con Nintendo, pero aún con la posibilidad de poner a la venta la SNES CD, por supuesto, con distinto nombre. Entonces nuestra empresa protagonista; Nintendo, tenía otros proyectos en mente. Uno de ellos fue la iQue Player, exclusiva en China para evitar la piratería y poder vender juegos de forma económica. Otro fue la pobre VirtualBoy, una extraordinaria consola que consistía en un casco en que metías la cabeza y te encontrabas con una especie de gafas. La primera sensación era un pequeño mareo, pero luego podías disfrutar de geniales gráficos en 3D y controlar el juego con un mando, de forma común. Sin embargo, la falta de imágenes que mostrar al público se convirtió en un enorme problema de marketing. 'El salto a los 64 BITS y las 3D' thumb|Nintendo 64 con el periférico Nintendo 64 DD thumb|136px|[[Game Boy Color era un paso medio entre Game Boy y Game Boy Advance]] Finalmente, Nintendo se rindió en la generación de los 32 BITS y pasó directamente a los 64, acompañados de las 3D con su Nintendo 64, que había incluido una palanca de control que facilitaba el juego en 3D. Este gran paso hacia delante de jugabilidad obligó a la competencia a modificar el mando de sus consolas de esta generación. Nintendo 64 disfrutó de grandes juegos tales como Super Mario 64, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarine of Time, Banjo & Kazoie y Paper Mario. Desgraciadamente, esta consola pasó un tanto desapercibida. 'La cuarta generación de consolas' thumb|Nintendo GameCube fue vendida desde 2001 a 2008 thumb|Game Boy Advance fue la monopolizadora del mercado portátil entre 2001 y 2008 Esta fue la más penosa de todas respecto a ventas-tal vez por la inexperiencia del nuevo presidente, Satoru Iwata-, pero una de las mejores respecto a la calidad de los productos de Nintendo. Dicha empresa era dirigida con la Nintendo GameCube‏‎, con la cual se destacan Super Smash Bros Melee, Metroid Prime, y otros como Tales of Simphony o Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. A pesar de la creencia popular, la consola era la más potente respecto a gráficos, tal vez superada por la X-Box, pero su potencia doblaba a su competidora : PS2. Sin embargo, la empresa pudo sobrevivir y le quedaban fondos suficientes como para llevar a cabo dos nuevas consolas. 'La revolución de la jugabilidad' thumb|Wii, la consola de sobremesa más vendida de Nintendo thumb|Nintendo DS, la revolución de las dos pantallas Nintendo DS fué el primero de los estandartes levantados por Nintendo en esta generación. La consola se caracterizaba por su segunda pantalla, la cual permitía una mayor jugabalidad debido a que era táctil. Otros detalles de esta consola eran sus gráficos en 3D que no alcanzaban las anteriores portátiles, como Game Boy Advance y su posibilidad de jugar multijugador por wi-fi, o por conexión inalámbrica con el aparato regalado con la compra de los juegos Pokémon: Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja como precedente para su predecesor. La portátil disfrutó de juegos como Super Mario 64 DS, Metroid Prime Hunters, y New Super Mario Bros. A pesar de que Nintendo tuvo por primera vez competencia en las portátiles, fue capaz de derrotarla, y hasta cierto punto "masacrarla". La segunda pero no por ello la menos importante bandera de Nintendo la Revolution, más tarde conocida como Wii, con un revolucionario sistema de juego gracias al sensor de movimiento del mando y al puntero de este. Otros detalles de la consola fueron su conexión a internet, que la Nintendo GameCube‏‎ no pudo llegar a poseer, y la creación de personajes que te representan en ciertos juegos. La consola disfrutó de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess y espera Metroid Prime 3 : Corruption, Super Mario Galaxy y el fabuloso y extraordinario Super Smash Bros. Brawl... 'La llegada del 3D estereoscópico y el HD' thumb|Wii U, la primera consola de Nintendo en reproducir gráficos en HDthumb|Nintendo 3DS, la primera consola de Nintendo en producir 3D estereoscópico En 2011, Nintendo lanzaría Nintendo 3DS, cuya característica principal era, como fue presentada el año anterior, el 3D que la consola poseía. Nintendo 3DS tuvo el peor inicio de una consola portátil de Nintendo desde Game Boy Color, con unas ligeras ventas, pero tras el lanzamiento de varios juegos como Super Mario 3D Land o Mario Kart 7, su popularidad creció. En 2012, Nintendo lanzaría Wii U, su primera consola con gráficos HD, ésta, al igual que Nintendo 3DS tuvo un mal comienzo, aunque tras el lanzamiento de Mario Kart 8 y Super Smash Bros. para Wii U sus ventas se estabilizaron en más de un 200%. Entre Nintendo 3DS y Wii U se crearon nuevas sub-series tales como las que incluye a Super Mario 3D Land y Super Mario 3D World, el poner números a las entregas de Mario Kart como Mario Kart 7 y Mario Kart 8, etc. La innovación con el lector NFC, llegada a los Smartphones y el nuevo concepto de una consola híbrida. En 2013, Nintendo anunció iniciativas para expandirse fuera de los videojuegos con la llegada de los amiibo, que ha sido un éxito notable para Nintendo. Nintendo también anunció una iniciativa de juegos móviles en 2015, en asociación con el desarrollador de juegos móviles DeNA para lanzar una selección de juegos móviles a partir de marzo de 2016. El 20 de octubre de 2016, el NX se anunció más tarde como Nintendo Switch. Consola híbrida que se puede utilizar como consola de sobremesa como portatil. Alternativamente, puede ser extraída de la base y utilizada de forma similar a una tableta a través de su pantalla táctil LCD, o colocada sobre una superficie gracias a un soporte que viene integrado. Portátiles * Game and Watch * Pokémon mini. * Game Boy. * Super Game Boy * Game Boy Pocket. * Game Boy Color. * Game Boy Advance. * Game Boy Advance SP. * Game Boy Micro. * Nintendo DS. * Nintendo DS Lite. * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo DSi XL. * Nintendo 3DS. * Nintendo 3DS XL * New Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL * New Nintendo 2DS XL De sobremesa * TV-6 Game * NES (Nintendo Entertaintment System) * SNES (Super Nintendo) * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo GameCube * Wii * Wii U Consola Hibrida * Nintendo Switch No lanzadas en Europa * Virtual Boy (incluía un sistema que permitía jugar en aparentes 3D. En Japón tuvo poco éxito debido a que la gente temía efectos secundarios como la epilepsia, el mareo... Por ese motivo Nintendo no se atrevío a sacarla de fronteras niponas y americanas) Personas Clave Esta es una lista menor de gente famosa de Nintendo, para una lista más grande, mira en Personas. * Fusajiro Yamauchi - Fundador y el Primer presidente de Nintendo * Sekiryo Yamauchi - Segundo Presidente * Hiroshi Yamauchi - Tercer Presidente, primero en los videojuegos * Satoru Iwata - Cuarto Presidente * Tatsumi Kimishima - Quinto Presidente, ex CEO de Nintendo of América * Reggie Fils-Aime - Ex Presidente de Nintendo of America * Doug Bowser - Actual CEO de Nintendo of America * Shigeru Miyamoto - Creador de videojuegos y jefe de la división Nintendo EAD * Takashi Tezuka - Creador de videojuegos y jefe de la división EAD de Nintendo * Shinya Takahashi - Jefe de la división SPD de Nintendo * Gunpei Yokoi - Ingeniero de la Game Boy * Koji Kondo - Compositor de pistas de música en juegos de Nintendo * Howard Phillips - Creador de la revista oficial de Nintendo en los Estados Unidos: Nintendo Power. Sede y Distribuidores internacionales La sede principal de Nintendo se encuentra en Kyoto, Japón (donde ha estado desde 1889). En el 2000, Nintendo trasladó su sede a la antigua y reconstruyó la antigua como el nuevo centro de investigación donde Nintendo desarrollaría algunos de sus productos más exitosos. A pesar de su importancia en Japón, Nintendo tiene su sede central en todo el mundo. En los Estados Unidos, Nintendo of America se encuentra en Redmond, Washington. Tienen dos oficinas separadas estacionadas en San Francisco, California y Nueva York, y dos centros de distribución en North Bend, Washington (a unas 22 millas de distancia de Redmond) y Atlanta, Georgia. Al norte, Nintendo of Canada está en Richmond, Columbia Británica (su centro de distribución está en Toronto, Ontario). Nintendo of Europe estaba ubicada en Großostheim, Alemania, pero se mudó a Frankfurt, Alemania en 2014, con entidades separadas repartidas por toda la Unión Europea (incluidos Benelux, España, Francia, Alemania, Italia y el Reino Unido). Nintendo Australia se encuentra en Scoresby, Victoria (distribuyen sus juegos en Oceanía). En Asia, Nintendo tiene su sede en Corea del Sur, Hong Kong y China. Nintendo solía tener una oficina en Taiwán llamada Nintendo Phuten pero esa oficina cerró en Finales de mayo de 2014. Veáse También * Lista de productos publicados por Nintendo * Estudios de desarrollo software en Nintendo * Campañas Publicitarias de Nintendo * Nintendo Seal of Quality Línea de tiempo / Period = from:01/01/1983 till:30/09/2019 Define $skip = at:end # Force a blank line Define $dayunknown = 15 # what day to use if it's actually not known ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:1 left:1 bottom:130 top:1 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:bg value:white id:lightline value:gray(0.9) id:lighttext value:gray(0.5) id:NES value:yellow2 Legend: NES id:GB value:yellowgreen Legend: GB id:SNES value:orange Legend: SNES id:GBC value:coral Legend: GBC id:N64 value:darkblue Legend: N64 id:GBA value:green Legend: GBA id:NGC value:purple Legend: NGC id:NDS value:teal Legend: NDS id:WII value:black Legend: WII id:3DS value:magenta Legend: 3DS id:WIIU value:blue Legend: WIIU id:NS value:red Legend: NS BackgroundColors = canvas:bg ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightline unit:year increment:3 start:$start ScaleMajor = gridcolor:lighttext unit:year increment:3 start:1983 Define $dy = -5 # shift text to bottom side of bar PlotData= bar:1 width:14 color:NES from:15/07/1983 till:25/09/2003 bar:2 width:14 color:GB from:21/04/1989 till:23/03/2003 bar:3 width:14 color:SNES from:21/11/1990 till:25/09/2003 bar:4 width:14 color:GBC from:21/10/1998 till:30/11/2003 bar:5 width:14 color:N64 from:23/06/1996 till:30/05/2003 bar:6 width:14 color:GBA from:21/03/2001 till:31/12/2008 bar:7 width:14 color:NGC from:14/11/2001 till:31/12/2008 bar:8 width:14 color:NDS from:21/11/2004 till:20/10/2013 bar:9 width:14 color:WII from:02/12/2006 till:20/10/2013 bar:10 width:14 color:3DS from:26/02/2011 till:30/09/2019 bar:11 width:14 color:WIIU from:18/12/2012 till:31/12/2016 bar:12 width:14 color:NS from:03/03/2017 till:30/09/2019 }} en:Nintendo it:Nintendo pt-br:Nintendo de:Nintendo ru:Nintendo Categoría:Empresas Categoría:Nintendo